


Deep Submerge

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female x Male, Fish Fucking, Hand Jobs, Human Female - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Mermaid Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, male mermaid - Freeform, merman, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Word Count:  3985Warnings: Sexual and mature content matter. (Smut smut smut, oral, unprotected, vanilla…I mean, I consider it vanilla, semi-public…there’s no one around though?)Pairing: Female and Merman (My OC)Original Content from my Tumblr: So I noticed it was MerMay and decided hey, let’s hop on this bandwagon. I like merfolk but maybe not the completely classic Little Mermaid merfolk. I want me some teeth and some dark spooky eyes, lets have some spooky pallid skin too! I also fully titled this piece as Fish Fucking but decided that Deep Submerge might be better. Content under the cut.https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/173649904772/deep-submerge





	Deep Submerge

The ping of a message woke Mia with a sudden jolt, sending her heart racing and anxiety flooding her body. In her mind she knew the message would be from work, notifying her that something needed taking care of. However, the reality was that she was on vacation and she didn’t need to bother looking at the message, knowing it was her boss testing to see if Mia was working while she should be relaxing. It still didn’t calm her nerves as she picked up her phone, quickly glancing at the message before taking note of the time.

Nine in the morning was considered sleeping in by Mia’s standards. While she might have been having a hard time enjoying her vacation, she figured it was a small blessing that she was even sleeping and not staying up late into the night to work on anything that might have crossed her desk later than usual. As a politician’s assistant, she never stopped working. Never.

It was what Mia had chosen, dedicating and serving her country in her own way. She knew that she would be working long hours, every day. Most times the weekends were included as well. Now that her boss had become an elected official and was finally set up with a proper schedule after nearly a year later, Mia was able to take a well needed and deserved vacation. She had her eye on a tropical resort for a while. Both admiring the white sand beaches and the warm crystal clear water, all paired with near constant sunny skies, Mia couldn’t resist.

When Mia arrived it looked exactly as the pamphlet had. To her delight, the resort was in off season so the beaches were, for the most part, empty with only a few sprinklings of other people. Everything was wonderfully perfect, with the exception of one thing. All the other people around her were couples much to Mia’s dismay. She was hoping to maybe run into some hunky bachelors and possibly have a few flings while she was here. Yet here she lay, alone in her hotel room, staring up at the ceiling now that she was awake.

“Enough of the pity party.” Mia spoke aloud, glancing toward the large window. “Now get up and enjoy your vacation, dammit.”

She managed to pull herself out of bed, putting on her bikini first before pulling on a cover up wrap and her sandals. She had been to the beach so often, she had her bag of a few smutty books, sunscreen, sunglasses and other goodies that she might need, ready to go and waiting by the door where she dropped it last time. It wasn’t necessarily laziness, so much as good planning in Mia’s mind.

After checking the mirror, with beach bag in hand Mia wandered downstairs. She grabbed some breakfast, idly eavesdropping on other people’s conversations as she read this morning’s newspaper. The conversation was never really that stimulating, but since Mia wasn’t really socializing aside from talking to the wait staff, it was all she had. It just gave Mia more reason to scarf down her breakfast and head to the beach.

Putting on her sunglasses, Mia stepped outside, the warm and soft breeze blowing gently, only tousling her hair slightly. She stood for a moment to admire the scene before her. She really couldn’t complain about this vacation in general. It was paradise, after all. Just because Mia felt she was lacking some sexual gratification, didn’t mean this vacation was a complete bust.

Although, she admitted to herself, she was a little bored, which is why a brightly colored sign caught her eye as she walked down the steps to the beach. Paddle board rentals in big bold letters with a crab atop a board on the water was enough to draw the eye, but what intrigued Mia was the idea of doing something new. She had never been on a paddle board before given that she was never athletically inclined with the exception of running on her treadmill every day.

“Fortune favors the bold, Mia.” Mia murmured under her breath.

Heading toward a small shack like building with one of the locals leaning as he was reading a book to pass the time. Mia was polite, asking the usual questions any new person might ask. Do I need lessons? How easy is it? How much or how long could a person rent a board and paddle for. The man was straight forward and patiently explained everything. He was willing to give her a short lesson and then she could go off on her own.

Mia struggled at first, a few times falling off the board into the warm water, but eventually she got it. Once she got the hang of it the man told her of a few areas that she should go to that were safe for a newbie like herself. One such area was Pearl Cove that could only be reached by the water. What really interested Mia about the location was the myth of mermaids that the man mentioned.

He had managed to spin a tale of migrating merfolk who liked the location because of the way the cove shined from the sunlight. It, according to the rental man, was so beautiful that the merfolk liked to propose or mate in the location. Mia, while obviously skeptic of the local’s story, was curious about the beauty of the cove.

After taking care of her belongings, Mia got the directions of the cove before heading out onto the water. Lucky for her, it wasn’t too far away and it seemed like she was the only one even remotely interested in paddle boarding. Then again, the only reason she was considering doing this in the first place was because it wasn’t as boring as sitting on the beach all day.

Mia carefully paddled her board, taking great care to make sure she was balanced and steady as the waves gently rolled along. She passed by schools of colorful fish and large formations of coral, taking a moment to slow down and admire them. Mia almost mentally scolded herself that she should have done this earlier, but instead continued to paddle forward, thinking she would come back to this resort again.

It didn’t take too long for Mia to find Pearl Cove, coming upon a completely secluded location that the rental man spoke of. It was breathtaking, with large rock formations, each with barnacles that clinging to the surface. The rocks glistened in the sunlight from the ocean spray and from a tall waterfall that cascaded down from the high plateaus into the cove itself.

Pleased with herself, Mia went further into the cove, stopping briefly as she spotted a cave near the waterfall. Curiosity begged Mia to investigate further as she slowly padded for it. Despite taking it slow and steady, the waves suddenly began to roll up more, causing Mia to wobble in her balancing stance.

“Crap. Crap. Crap.” Mia hissed, trying to lower herself to the board, in hopes of not being flipped over.

It was too late. Just as she almost managed to touch her knees to the board, something hit the board underneath from the forceful wave and flipped Mia off. Mia’s body tensed up as she fell into the water, only barely managing to suck in air before going under. Sharp pain speared through her nose as the salt water went up through her sinuses, all while the wave pushed her into underwater somersaults.

Fear of drowning suddenly struck Mia’s mind as she desperately tried to find a way up. Problem was, she was tossed about so much she didn’t know where up was. Holding her breath was becoming painful as she clawed outwards and kicked her feet wildly.

She opened her eyes, doing her best to ignore the stinging sensation of the water. Just as she did she came face to face with a pair of black eyes. It startled her, so much that Mia sucked in water. Whatever pain she felt from holding her breath was nothing compared to inhaling sea water. Mia clutched at her throat, ignoring a pair of strong arms that held her tightly.

Mia was suddenly no longer surrounded by water, instead she was coughing and sputtering, her body suddenly very thankful for the air she could breathe. Once she expelled and wretched the sea water from her body, Mia felt limp and exhausted, finally catching her breath. Each breath only drew Mia closer to the realization that she was being held as she finally snapped her eyes open.

The same pair of onyx black eyes from under the water stared down at her with great focus and concern. Those eyes that belonged to a face, similar to that of a human males, with the exception of a sprinkling of glittering white and electric blue scales on his sharp cheekbones. The scales continued up to a set of similar colored fins where his ears should be, glittering like jewels in the sunlight. His pallid skin was smooth, with small droplets of water slowly trailing down from his silver hair.

“Are you alright?”

Mia noticed a flash of razor sharp teeth, a stark contrast to the low and warm concerned voice that came out. It was then that Mia decided she must be dead. She had drowned and this was some kind of weird version of heaven. Or perhaps she hit her head on a rock and was in a coma. This strange guy was just a concoction of her own mind.

“Human, are you alright?” He asked again, raising a scaled brow in confusion.

“Am I dead?” Mia finally managed to croak.

The man laughed, “You look alive to me. Although, I’m not too sure since I haven’t really gotten this close to a human before. I admit that I was trying to get closer to your—floating device to catch a look at you. I’m afraid it’s my fault that you got knocked off.”

Mia didn’t say anything as the man looked around, her eyes following his to her board. Wordlessly, he carried her to the board, placing her on top gently. It was then that Mia could clearly see that this was a mermaid. Well, merman. Merfolk. Merperson. She didn’t know precisely what to call him.

“You’re a—” The word got caught in her throat as she stared at him.

Webbed hands. A long shocking blue scaled tail with beautiful translucent blue fins. Despite his beauty, his eyes and teeth were something to give pause to.

“I’m a merman, yes. You may call me Jel.”

“I’m Mia.” Mia automatically replied, still unable to take her eyes off of him.

“What a strange name.” Jel smiled, circling around Mia’s paddle board. “Well, Mia, it is with utmost sincerity that I apologize for knocking you into the water. It wasn’t my intention.”

“You just wanted to get a closer look at me. Do you not see humans all the time around this area?”

“This is a bit of a holiday for me.”

Mia snorted before letting out a laugh. The very idea that a merman was talking to her was outrageous, but for him to be on holiday was beyond funny. What could a merman exactly need a holiday from?

“Sorry,” Mia apologized, “I’m pretty sure I’m dead at this point and now I can’t help but wonder exactly why I’m fantasizing about a merman on holiday.”

“I don’t follow why it is amusing to you.” Jel scrunched his face in confusion, stopping to swim back to Mia.

“Because I can’t imagine a merman going on holiday. What do you do? Fish?”

Mia shook her head, carefully moving so she sat with her legs over the edge of the board, draping into the warm water.

“Is it so hard to believe that I require time away from my life of ruling?” Jel frowned, grabbing the paddle board gently as he stared up at Mia.

“I have a hard time believing this is real in general. I mean—I’m having a conversation with a merman. This doesn’t just happen all the time or ever. No sane person would ever casually say, hey I met a merperson and had a lovely conversation.”

Jel didn’t say anything, his eyes roamed Mia’s form before he finally spoke, “I admit that my people are in hiding from your kind. We fear what you might do with us. However, that doesn’t stop us from being curious.”

“Curious—of what in particular?”

Mia swallowed as Jel’s webbed hands touched both her legs, “These are most curious. These strange legs of yours have no scales and are most ineffective for swimming.”

His touch was gentle until he gave her flesh a small squeeze. It was enough physical contact that Mia could feel heat begin to warm her belly. She let him continue inspecting her legs as he lifted one up to demonstrate how poor her feet were moving through the water.

“Ah, it’s true, we’re not as well equipped for swimming like you.” Mia paused as she watched Jel dip the gil’s on his neck back into the water, “How often do you need to do that?”

“Do what?”

Mia pointed to her neck, “How often do you need to breathe underwater?”

“I can last at least an hour before I need to be back in the water. What about you? How long can you last in the water?”

“Uh, less than a minute. I have no gills.”

“What?” The shock in Jel’s voice was apparent, but he was even more confused when Mia pulled her wet hair back to reveal her neck.

“See, no gills.” Mia got closer, stretching her neck out so he could see.

Jel reached for the smooth skin of Mia’s neck, dragging a finger downward. Another pang of warmth spread through Mia’s body at his touch. Surely, she wasn’t this starved for some affection.

“How peculiar.” Jel’s voice deepened, as he continued to touch Mia’s skin.

Each stroke was igniting a small fire in Mia as if he was now trying to entice her on purpose. Mia swallowed as he dragged his finger downward, stopping at the fabric of her bikini. Jel toyed with it, rubbing the string that tied behind her neck between his thumb and index finger. It took every ounce of willpower for Mia not to make a noise, her mind suddenly thinking of work and how public relations were essential at making a good impression.

“I take it you don’t have material like this?”

“We do not, but we know what it is for. You humans are very modest.” Jel grinned, lightly tugging on the string, “Although, I can see the appeal—it makes one wonder what’s underneath.”

Mia bit her lip, her mind racing from the sudden mood shift. He was trying to seduce her. She could see the hunger in his eyes and the way they roamed her form. Instinctively, Mia opened her legs a little wider, watching as his eyes drifted downward. She was beyond positive that he wanted her as he licked his lip slowly, those dark eyes staring between her legs, as if he could sense the throbbing heat that he was causing in her.

“Did you want to see what’s underneath?” Mia asked.

“Yes.” Jel’s voice growled hungrily.

Mia was slow, teasing both Jel and herself as she reached behind her neck, untying the knot from her bikini, moving onto the next before she left her chest exposed. She watched as Jel’s breath hitched, his mouth parting slightly as he watched her.

She continued her teasingly slow pace, dragging her fingers down to her bottoms to untie the sides. It fell away, leaving her completely exposed to her merman seducer. The look in his eyes created bubbles of nervousness and excitement in Mia as she widened her legs open to allow him to explore further.

Wordlessly, Jel’s hands pulled the board closer, scooting her bottom to the edge so he was face to face with her pussy. Mia ached as those webbed hands touched her calves, moving up her inner thighs. He was gauging her reaction as his gaze drifted up for approval to continue. His hot breath was so close, a subtle revenge on his part before kissing and nipping at her flesh.

Jel took his time, licking the salt from her skin, his jagged teeth dragging lightly before giving a small bite. His actions elicited a groan from Mia as her head rolled back, but it quickly turned into a small hiss as Jel’s tongue found her wet and aching sex.

At first his tongue was tentative, moving similar to wiggling fish with no real direction, but Mia quickly dipped her fingers into his silver hair, pushing herself firmer against his mouth. She moaned, huskily instructing him on which areas felt the best. This only made him more eager as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her slit. He probed her, sucking and nipping at her folds, his strong tongue’s strokes lapping up her juices. It wasn’t long before Mia quickly felt her release, giving Jel a gush of liquid that he slurped up greedily.

Slightly breathless with a flood of endorphins rushing through her body, Mia gave a happy sigh of relief. That was better than she was expecting. Much better than previous lovers she had over the years.

“Do you want to continue?” Jel asked, his breath still hot on her skin as he trailed kisses to her thighs.

“Hell yes.” Mia paused, her eyes opening, “Wait, can we even do more?”

“See for yourself.” Jel moved away, swimming just enough that Mia could make out a phallic like protrusion on the abdomen of his tail.

“I’d like to see more.”

Jel grinned, swimming back, his gaze wandering to the beach, “Let’s get you a closer look then.”

Mia gripped the board tightly as Jel pulled it closer to the coast. The board glided across the water until Jel could no longer pull, quickly moving behind it until both he and the board were comfortably beached.

“You’ll let me know if you start feeling uncomfortable and need to get back in the water, right?” Mia asked, standing up as she crossed the wet sand to kneel next to Jel.

Jel had flipped himself onto his back, using the strength of his arms to push himself upright, “Of course, but I won’t deny that I am hungry to continue as quick as we can.”

His blue scales that glittered in the sunlight were eye catching, but it was his cock that caught Mia’s attention. A pink phallic like muscle jutted up from a slit like opening in Jel’s scales. The shape was definitely strange to Mia, slim at the tip but flaring wider closer to the base. Her hands instinctively reached out to touch it, causing it to twitch and Jel to watch her hungrily.

Mia’s fingers brushed it lightly, feeling how slick and smooth the stiff muscle was. Despite its different appearance, Mia gripped it to stroke it. Her hand moved up and down, her thumb occasionally rubbing against the tip causing Jel to groan. His arms continued to prop himself up, but as Mia continued to pump his rock hard member, she could see him struggling.

“No more.” Jel whimpered suddenly, “I’m nearing my limit and I want nothing more than to be inside you.”

That’s all Mia needed to hear. She wanted the same thing, her lips still aching from Jel’s previous oral assault. She was more than eager to ride this merman and excited at what it might feel like inside her.

Maneuvering herself, Mia straddled Jel, feeling the sensation of smooth scales on her skin as she lowered herself to Jel’s cock. She hovered only for a second, contemplating teasing both herself and Jel, but thought better of it as the throbbing muscle twitched against her thigh. In one swift move, Mia sunk down onto Jel, both of them groaning in unison.

While it was different, the wide pink muscle split her open, the tip nestling itself against her womb as she fully seated herself on his rock hard member. The slimness of the tip was what Mia assumed would make taking Jel would be easy. But the width of the base stretched Mia more than she was used to. Regardless, it was a pleasurable pain that had Mia moaning as she lifted herself up slightly, only to push herself back down once more.

Jel managed to lean up as Mia slowly rocked her hips forward, his hands finding her ass, gripping it tightly. He spread her cheeks apart, massaging and kneading her flesh as Mia continued her steady rhythm. Every motion, grinded her tender and sensitive flesh against Jel’s scales, causing Mia to reach for Jel’s neck. She wanted to satiate another curiosity that she knew she should explore now.

Mia’s mouth pressed against Jel’s, tentative at first but became bold as Jel deepened the kiss, his own mouth searing against hers. She could taste the sea on his lips, it filled her senses, drowning her with his intoxicating heat. Jel’s tongue flicked out, sweeping across Mia’s increasing swollen lips before sucking her now tender bottom lip into his mouth. He let it go, giving it a small nibble with his jagged teeth, causing Mia to whimper.

This merman was making her a wet hot mess as she bounced on his cock. Every movement only spurred them on quicker, both picking up the pace, turning the achingly slow tease into a heated race to the finish line. Both their tongues danced and twined together, their hands gripping each other tightly with nails biting into each other flesh. They were close and the desperation only made them closer with each hot thrust.

Unable to take much more they broke the kiss, Jel falling onto his back as his webbed hands bruised Mia’s hips from his tight grip, rocking her back and forth quickly. His cock speared her, each motion kissing her womb and stretching her wet tight silken walls. Mia followed Jel’s lead, matching his hungry desperation with her own.

A whimpered cry escaped Mia’s lips as her body tensed, her orgasm a crashing wave, submerging her in complete ecstasy. It flooded her system, causing her to shiver and relax as her throbbing pussy clenched Jel tightly, only to unclench and clench again. Jel bucked his hips, a low grunt becoming increasingly louder as he pistoned his cock deeper inside.

Jel’s loud groan of release echoed throughout the cove, bouncing off the towering rocks as he poured his seed inside Mia’s twitching cunt. The pulsating walls of Mia continued to milk him Jel gasped for air and he pulled Mia down to rest against his chest. They both stayed still, enjoying the aftermath of their passionate fucking. Their chests both rose and fell together as they both managed to catch their breath.

Mia was the first to speak, “For first time encounters with a merman, I’d say that went fairly well.”

“Heh, I would agree. I don’t imagine every first encounter would go so well.”

“Probably not.”

Jel’s hands stroked at Mia’s damp hair, “I think I wouldn’t mind having another encounter.”

“I wouldn’t either. Too bad I only have another day of vacation, then I have to go back to work.” Glancing up at Jel, Mia smiled sadly.

“Hmm, that is problematic.”

“You know, I could come back tonight and tomorrow before I leave and maybe if we enjoy ourselves again—I could come back next year?”

Jel gave Mia a toothy grin, “I like that idea, very much.”

They stayed entwined together until Mia helped Jel back into the water. The plan wasn’t fool proof that they could see each other every year, but that wasn’t about to stop either of them from thinking about it. After all, diplomatic relations had to start somewhere.


End file.
